Starkit's Prophecy
by EchoesOfTheNight
Summary: So Echo decided to take a look at the "world famous" Starkit's prophecy. Lets just find out... okay?
1. The strangest names

**Hello and welcome to my review of the world famous troll-fiction: Starkit's Prophecy! **

**Yup, you're seeing yet ANOTHER person commenting on this terrible, terrible story. Now, I'm not going to try to offend anyone or anything, but if you do feel free to say it! I will not get mad :3**

ALLIANCES **NATO and Warsaw Pact :3**  
_ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz_

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Daisy never changed her name…**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom **Hold up- isn't this "Daisypaw's" son…?**

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **He is pretty rude, but isn't that too much?**

IceFire-white she cat **Right…**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **…umm**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **That's a tom name… wow**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Daisypaw is a fox? Oh no D:**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye **I thought Flamepaw was a tom…**

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **Aww how sweet of you guys to babysit starKit!**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **xD**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **Sparkle… alright then**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **"Molting" orange. Sounds delicious actually**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **Objection! Leafpool is still young!**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **Okay…**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**Alright, well, it supposedly gets worse and worse so, we'll see**


	2. Prophecy that gives nothing away!

Chpater oen prouloge

The cats gathered around a pool. **What pool…?** They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **Wow, ya got all that just from a dark shape?**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **Um, yeah. Let's ponder if we should tell the medicine cat about a prophecy!**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!

**Oh I loved it! Best thing I've ever seen!**

***Sarcasm*  
Anyway, Review, favorite, follow for more :3**


	3. Starkit is a drug addict

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin (**Didn't your Mom tell you not to take drugs?)**  
_**ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.**____**  
**_  
StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom (**Mom made of… butter?)** wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked (**Okay, who flicked Starkit?)** outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(No of course not Starkit, it just means you are part of a very traitorous bloodline. How do they trust you?)**

"StarPaw **(Who is somehow already named) **come here." Said FireStar from the leg **(Firestar, its rude to stand on people's legs)**. He jumped down.

"StarKit **(Now she has been unnamed. I see how this is) **it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." _**(With **_**you…?)**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. **(New ship: Firehert x Starkit's shoulder)** He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling **(BAD DOGS!)** for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(Yes, what on **_**EARTH **_**could that possibly mean? *coughs***  
_**  
lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **_**(Well then.)**

**Still the worse story I have ever read. Guys, any idea what this prophecy could possibly mean? I haven't got a clue! Review or I'll hit you over the head with a frying pan! I mean it. **

**~Echo**


	4. Shadowclan sends raid with ONE cat!

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln **(Great, another chapter…)**  
_**thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! (GOOD **_**review? What dimension are we living in?) **_**and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **_**(No, we really can't, can we?)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw **(Whom are apprentices before her)** and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried **(Crybaby Starpaw)**. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" **(One cat comes and suddenly all of Shadowclan are attacking. Seems legit)** She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(Haha what a wimp, only one claw scares him off)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(How exactly does Stars getting rid of tiger and Holly refer to fighting?)**  
_**  
thnkx and ples no more flams **_**(Okay, no more flams, but there might just be some more flames)**

**(Well thanks for reading this annoyingly hilarious story with me. Cheers!)**

**~Echo**


	5. Someday, Starstar

**(Okay, let me start by saying that I'm posting these too fast. The reason is: I want to post stuff but I'm too lazy to write. So forgive me for that. Also, this story will go on until the real darkrose flames it or it gets deleted from fanfiction.)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(**_**One **_**star eh?)**  
_**OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days **_**(Yay for rainy days!)**_**FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know **_**(Oh I know)**_**.**_

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(One star turns into multiple stars. Whatever)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one **(Yes Starpaw, the shed won and not you)**! Noone cod hurt her family now **(Except maybe everything ranging from badgers to floods to sickness)** .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **(Firestar's logic: A battle just ends, so it is time to learn how to fight)**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" **(all she did was claw…) **"Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies **(Starpaw clawed one cat and suddenly there are dead bodies.)**. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(How does one **_**dog**_**?)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw **(You're not the mentor here Starpaw)**. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled **(Aww, baby Firestar)** FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding **(*sigh* Starpaw is very bad with rules. You aren't supposed to use actual claws)**. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(I can't control my laughter xDD prophecy meowed xD)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **(Nice grammar)**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(FIRESTAR YOU SEX OFFENDER SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU. I probably didn't even use that term right did I?)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(Only a little tired from nine fights)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun **(So much fun clawing each other haha)**. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(Great reasoning Firestar)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(Sure…)**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS! **(Whoa calm down! There's no reason to yell)**) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

_**REVIEW R MY LIFE **_**(Don't review and then she might die! Just kidding)**_****_

_**(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(**_

**(Well that was fun. I hope you enjoyed more stupidity)**


End file.
